


The Honeymoon Suite

by klaines_deepest_desires



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, bareback, bottom!Blaine, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: The day didn’t end as they planned. Kurt never thought he’d end up walking down the aisle and marrying the love of his life Blaine during another couple’s wedding. But he wouldn’t change it for the world. And it didn’t matter that the room was nothing but red with little naked cupids staring at them. He wanted to show Blaine how much he loved him. (post 6x08)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had asked for a wedding night fic a long time ago and I’m sorry it took me this long to get it done. This is my first fic in over 10 months. I felt a bit out of practice but I hope you enjoy it all the same. :) I plan on writing some more now that I’ve got more time to do so.

Kurt was blissful. The music played around him, a dance beat meant to encourage people to get up and join the others on the dance floor. But Kurt paid little attention to it. His focus was entirely on the man next to him. Blaine. His husband. 

A smile dance across his face as he closed his eyes and leaned closer to Blaine. Husbands. They were married. If someone had told Kurt that he would be a married man by the end of the night, he would’ve laughed in their face. This wasn’t his wedding, he’d say. It was meant to be Brittany and Santana’s day. But they had wanted to share it with him and Blaine and Kurt.

It hadn’t taken that much convincing. But before he knew it, he and Blaine were walking down the aisle with Santana and Brittany, declaring their commitment to one another.

Kurt took a long slow breath and relaxed against Blaine, their foreheads touching. They sat at the grooms’ table at the head of the reception area. Lost in one another.  A soft smile on his lips, Blaine took Kurt’s left hand and brings it to his lips. He presses a kiss to the cool silver ring on Kurt’s finger. Kurt took a deep breath, swooning. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. It was a soft kiss, gentle and filled with love.  

They broke apart after a moment and looked to the crowd. People continued to dance, paying no mind to the smitten grooms. Kurt fought a chuckle as his father tried to spin Carole around. They had far too much to drink. Blaine’s soft chuckle drew Kurt’s eye.

“Speaking of drinks,” he nodded towards Burt and Carole then to their empty glasses. “I’m going to go get some something for us.”

Kurt nodded. “Okay.”

As Blaine left their table, Kurt took a deep breath. The light caught his ring, drawing his gaze. The silver metal sparkled in the evening lights. He reached for his ring. His fingers touched the cool metal and he smiled. He was happy. Unbelievably happy. To think that he almost lost this forever. That only a few days ago, he and Blaine were still so far apart. Kurt had begun to concede to the idea that he had lost him forever. But, oh, how things changed.

Kurt wasn’t going to let Blaine go. He was in it for good this time.

“Hi,” a feminine voice said at his side.

Kurt turned to see Rachel, her eyes beaming with the smile on her face. He returned her smile. “Hi.”

Rachel pulled Blaine’s chair out and sat down.  She studied him with a calculated eye. “You look happy.”

“I am,” Kurt said with a nod and a ghost of a chuckle.

Rachel’s smile widened. “I’m glad. You deserve it.”

Kurt reached out and took her hand. “Thank you.” It meant a lot to him to know that she was happy for him.

“Certainly unexpected though,” she continued with a laugh. “Seeing the two of you walking down the aisle with Britt and Santana.”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded in agreement. “Definitely unexpected.”

“When we couldn’t find you two before the wedding started, we thought that maybe…” She stopped with a blush.

“What?” Kurt pressed.

“We...we thought that maybe you two had gone off to be _alone_ …” she finished with a wink.

Kurt laughed aloud. He wasn’t surprised the others came to that conclusion. Particularly given what occurred during Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury’s wedding. He met Rachel’s eyes. He could see the curiosity burning inside her. She wanted the details, wanted to know how they came to be walking down the aisle and getting married. They had told everyone a rather brief version of the events but Rachel would never be satisfied with that. “I know you want to hear everything--” she nodded enthusiastically--”But let me…let **_us_ ** have tonight. We’ll tell you everything. I promise. Just not tonight.”

“Pinky promise?” Rachel asked after a second. She held out her hand, pinky extended.

Kurt smiled and hooked his pinky finger with hers. “Pinky promise.”

“Okay,” she smiled.

Kurt’s gaze drifted off to the far end of the barn where Blaine stood, talking to Sam. He sighed deeply. Blaine was so handsome in his tux. He always looked amazing in formal wear. He propped his chin on his hand. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, that this man was his forever.

Rachel nudged him. “Go.”

Kurt looked at her. He didn’t want to leave her alone if she wanted to talk.

“Go. Be with your husband,” she said with a smile. “I don’t mind. Just send Sam my way.”

Kurt smiled at in gratitude. He stood up and walked towards him. He stood behind Blaine and reached for his arm. He offered Sam an apologetic smile. “Mind if I dance with my husband? Rachel is waiting for you.”

Sam bowed out with a smile before walking towards Rachel. The music shifted from the fast dance beat to something slower and more romantic. Kurt looked back to see Rachel talking to the DJ. He’d have to thank her later. He hadn’t had enough slow dances with Blaine tonight. Blaine took Kurt’s hand and linked their fingers together.

Together, the two of them walked to the dance floor where several other couples were. They wrapped their arms around one another. Kurt lowered his chin onto Blaine’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Blaine’s hands tightened around Kurt’s waist as they clung together, moving side to side slowly.  

Kurt relaxed against Blaine. His eyes fell closed. Blaine’s cologne drifted to his nose and he took a deep breath, nuzzling against his neck. “I love you,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear.

Blaine turned his head and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “Love you, too,” he whispered in return. “So much.”

They held each other as they moved with the music. After a while, Kurt pulled back and leaned towards Blaine. He pressed their lips together in a kiss. He felt Blaine’s tongue teasing him, wanting to deepen the kiss but Kurt pulled back with a small chuckle. He wanted it, he did. But he knew that if he gave into Blaine right now, he wouldn’t be able to stop. And there were some things that were just meant for the two of them. He pressed his forehead against Blaine’s instead and took several deep calming breaths.

Blaine cupped his jaw and placed another kiss to his lips and then his cheek. His other hand stroked Kurt’s waist.

A shiver ran through Kurt. “Blaine…”

“Kurt…” Blaine replied, his voice teasing. He smirked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Blaine was aware of what he was doing. Kurt wanted to give in. Badly. They hadn’t had any time alone together today and with the unexpected outcome, Kurt wanted to be close to him. To his husband. To think, they went to sleep last night content on just being boyfriends--for now. And then less than twelve hours later, they were walking down the aisle to get married. Kurt wanted to be with him, to show him how much he loved him.

A sigh escaped him as Blaine’s fingers continued to tease him. “Would it be rude if we left early?”

Blaine chuckled. “God, I hope not,” he whispered, tightening his grip on Kurt’s waist.

Kurt lifted his head and met Blaine’s desperate gaze. “I mean, it **_is_ ** Brittany and Santana’s wedding. I’m surprised Santana hasn’t kicked us out yet for stealing her spotlight.”

“You’re right.” Blaine nodded, agreeing.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. He teased the short hairs at the back of Blaine’s neck. “It’s been a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. I just want to be with you.”

“Me, too.”

The two of them in agreement, they parted and moved off the dance floor. Holding hands, they made their way to their friends and parents to say goodbye, ignoring all the knowing glances. Kurt supposed it had to be obvious what they wanted. After all, they had just gotten married.

When they reached the brides to thank them for today, Santana waved them off. “Go!” She urged. “Before you start fucking on my dancefloor.”

 

* * *

 

Once Kurt and Blaine arrived at their hotel, the concierge informed them that they had been upgraded to the honeymoon suite, courtesy one Sue Sylvester. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances, a bit concerned. Given Sue’s oddly intense involvement in their relationship over the last few weeks, they shouldn’t have found it surprising. It truly seemed as though as she had their best interest in mind so Kurt and Blaine simply nodded their thanks to the concierge and headed to the top floor where their suite awaited them.

But concern should have entered their minds. It might not have been Sue’s fault exactly. It’s possible the honeymoon suites in this particular hotel all looked this way.

Kurt pushed opened the door to their room and entered. His jaw dropped. Red. So much red. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. All red. Even the furniture was red. Kurt walked through the short entry way and into the room proper. The bed that was the centerpiece of the design--if one could call it that--was shaped like a heart. The sides of the bed were made of red velvet, the sheets were black silk. At the head of the bed was a large mirror lined with vanity lights. On the ceiling was another mirror, shaped to reflect the bed.

And cupids.

Plump naked baby Cupids with heart shaped bows and arrows had been painted on the walls, facing the bed. On the center of the bed, sewn into the black silk sheets, was another cupid in the center of a red heart.

Blaine looked to his husband. “Well, it’s… well, it’s something.”

Kurt scoffed. “It’s cheesy, Blaine.”

“Yeah. It is,” Blaine conceded with a chuckle.

“I don’t care,” Kurt said. He stepped in front of Blaine and leaned forward, placing a kiss to his lips.

Blaine returned his kiss with a smile. “I don’t either,” he replied.

Tonight was their night. Their first night as husbands and that made all the difference. It didn’t matter what the room looked like as long as Blaine was at Kurt’s side. He placed another kiss on Blaine's lips before pulling away. He removed his suit jacket and carefully draped it over the back of a chair. Blaine lay his over Kurt’s.

The two of them looked at one another. Blaine smiled softly and Kurt returned it before turning around. He began to untie his tie. He felt at a loss for words now that the rush of the ceremony and reception was over. Now, the reality of their situation settled over him. They really just did that. They got married at the spur of the moment. Eloped, one could say, in a way. They had walked down the aisle and said their vows and ‘I do’, declaring their love and commitment to one another in front of their friends and family.

Kurt tugged his tie free from his shirt lapels. He swallowed. “Wow. I have to say that today...did not go the way I thought it it would when I woke up.”

There is a moment of silence before Kurt heard Blaine’s voice, soft and unsure. “But no regrets, though, right?”

Kurt turned immediately. The concern on Blaine’s face sends Kurt rushing towards him. His mind jumped back to that night--that horrid night--when everything had gone to hell. The night he nearly lost Blaine forever. He had tried to tell himself it was for the best and for a while, he believed it. But once the truth that he had missed Blaine hit him, Kurt had been desperate to get him back.

“No,” Kurt whispered. He took a step closer to Blaine. “No regrets.” He looked into Blaine’s warm gaze and reached  out to tug him closer. “I know what I said to you… Before...when things--No, when **_I_ ** messed up. But it’s not true.” Kurt shook his head. “It wasn’t then and it’s not now. I’ve always wanted to marry you. You’re my Prince Charming.”--Blaine ducked his head, a small smile on his lips--”I just got so scared and--”

His voice fell silent when Blaine leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Kurt relaxed against Blaine. All the worry and concern drifted away from him at the touch of Blaine’s lips. He parted his lips and allowed Blaine to deepen the kiss. He moaned as Blaine’s hand moved to his jaw, his thumb gently brushing over his cheek. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, desperate to be closer.

“I know,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s lips. “I know that _now_...” He pulled back to meet Kurt’s eyes. He stroked Kurt’s cheeks. “We both messed up. But you’re not scared now?”

“No,” Kurt breathed out, shaking his head.

Blaine’s smile lit up his face. “Me neither.” He pressed his lips against Kurt’s once more before pulling away. “Well, maybe a little,” he clarified with a chuckle. “That was a bit...spontaneous.”

A snort of laughter escaped Kurt’s throat. “Yeah, it was.” He shrugged with a smile. “Well, no one can accuse us of being boring.”

Blaine laughed and ducked his head.

Kurt smiled. The love he felt for Blaine swelled up in his chest. How could he have nearly thrown this away? He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Blaine’s waist before his expression grew more serious. His smile faded and he urged Blaine to meet his gaze. “I know it won’t be easy. And I will probably mess up again but I love you. I love you so much, Blaine. No matter what I do or say, I need you to remember that.” Kurt swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat. He blinked back the tears that prickled the back of his eyes. He couldn’t bare the thought of hurting Blaine again. He would do everything he could to make sure it never happened again.

“I know, Kurt,” Blaine said. He reached for the back of Kurt’s head and tugged him down for another kiss. “God, I love you so much.”

The kiss grew in intensity. The need to be closer to Blaine overwhelmed Kurt. He wrapped his arms around him and held him still as he deepened the kiss.  Blaine’s hands wandered Kurt’s body, tugging at his shirt so he could pull it free from Kurt’s pants. Blaine slipped his hands under the thin white fabric and lightly dragged his fingers over Kurt’s back. Kurt moaned, a wave of arousal rushing over him. He dropped his own hands to Blaine’s waist and tugged his shirt loose, desperate to feel his hot, smooth skin as well.

Blaine trailed his lips across Kurt’s cheek until he reached the spot below his ear. Kurt gasped as he leaned against him. Shivers ran over his flesh as Blaine nibbled his sensitive skin. He melted against Blaine and gripped his arms so as not to lose his balance.

Blaine’s hands fell to Kurt’s hips and he tugged him close, hip to hip. Blaine’s hardening cock pressed against Kurt’s. A low moan rumbled in Kurt’s chest. He gripped Blaine’s head and pressed their lips together once more. “Wanna show you how much you mean to me,” he murmured.

“Kurt…” Blaine nodded. “Please…”

Kurt reached for Blaine’s hips and tugged him close. Blaine moaned. Kurt reached for Blaine’s tie, undid the knot and threw it on the ground. They kicked off their shoes. Hands fumbled with the buttons as they removed one another’s shirts, their motor skills affected by the desperate desire to feel one another.  

Once their shirts were gone, Kurt urged Blaine back towards the bed. Blaine laughed as he hit the mattress. Kurt climbed on after him. He hovered over him and leaned down to kiss him but the sight of the sewn cupid on the duvet interrupted him. He laughed. “Oh, god…”

Blaine followed his gaze before chuckling. “I kind of feel like we need to cover their eyes.”

Kurt snorted. The sight of the cupids were a bit unnerving. Certainly not what he wanted to see when he was about to make love to his husband. Reluctantly, he climbed off Blaine and went to the light switch. He turned off the overhead light. The only light left in the room came from the vanity lights that surrounded the mirror backboard. The rest of the room was dark. “Better?”

Blaine nodded. “Much.” He pushed himself off the bed and tugged the black duvet off and tossed it to the floor, the cupid design out of sight. He sat back on the bed and smiled at Kurt. “Now even better.”

Giggling, Kurt made his way back to Blaine. He climbed onto the bed on his knees. He pushed Blaine back down and moved so he hovered over him. They held one another’s gaze as Kurt repositioned himself between Blaine’s legs.  Kurt lowered his hips, pressing his hardened cock against Blaine’s. A moan erupted from Blaine and he tossed his head back. Kurt rocked forward.

“Oh,” Blaine whimpered. He dug his nails into Kurt’s shoulders, urging Kurt to move against him once more. Kurt rocked back and forth, his hips undulating against Blaine. Blaine groped him, his hands struggling to push Kurt’s pants over his hips.

Kurt reached for Blaine’s hands and pulled them away from his body. He linked their fingers together and pressed Blaine’s hands against the mattress at the side of his head. He dropped his lips for a deep kiss, rocking against Blaine. Their moans mingled as their hips pressed against each other tantalizingly. Kurt trailed his lips across Blaine’s cheeks. “Wanna make you feel so good,” he whispered against Blaine’s ear. He smirked and nibbled on the fleshy lobe.

Blaine gasped. “Kurt… please.”

Kurt released his grip on Blaine’s hands and stroked his body. He placed soft kisses along Blaine’s neck, down to the clavicle of his neck.

Hands grasping Kurt’s shoulders, Blaine inhaled a deep breath. A low moan ended with a gasp as Kurt nibbled his sensitive skin.

Kurt moved down Blaine’s body, leaving wet kisses along Blaine’s skin as he moved. He stopped to focus on his nipples. He nipped and sucked the pebbled flesh, working them into tight nubs. Satisfied with Blaine’s writhing and gasps, Kurt moved further down his body, leaving not an inch of skin unkissed. They hadn’t had nearly enough time together since they got back together. They had been busy preparing for the wedding, even if it didn’t include them at all. And their last time together had been spent in a desperate rush to feel one another after so long. But now that they had forever, Kurt intended to take his time.

He pressed kisses along Blaine’s hips. He glanced up, meeting his gaze, and pressed the heel of his hand against his cock, still hidden by Blaine’s pants and underwear.

“Oh,” Blaine gasped. He rocked his hips up against Kurt’s hands, urging him to press harder.

A wave of arousal rushed over him and Kurt clawed at Blaine’s pants. He unfastened the belt and tugged his pants over his hips and to the floor. He grabbed the elastic waistband of his underwear and pulled them off as well. His eyes zeroed in on Blaine’s hard cock, bouncing against his belly. Kurt maneuvered between Blaine’s legs. He pressed his hips on the bed, needing the pressure against his own cock.

Kurt caught Blaine’s gaze and licked his lips with a hint of a smirk. He lowered his head and licked along the length of Blaine’s long cock until he reached the tip. He wrapped his lips around the swollen head and sucked.

“Kurt!” Blaine gasped. His hands clenched the sheets, his knuckles white.  His hips stuttered.

Kurt continued to suck on the round head, pulling a moan from Blaine’s throat. He wrapped a hand around Blaine’s girth to hold him in place. He lifted his head and flicked his tongue against the slit. Kurt missed this; the taste of Blaine, the way he’d gasp and moan, overcome with pleasure. He continued to lick him, tasting him, tongue swirling around him, teasing.

He took a breath and sunk his mouth down Blaine’s length. He met Blaine’s gaze and held still. The back of his throat tickled and he pulled back. He stroked Blaine's wet cock. He took several deep breaths to steady himself before he took Blaine back in his mouth. This time, Kurt relaxed his throat and pushed past the tickle, taking Blaine deeper in his throat until his nose pressed against the soft hairs on his lower belly.

“Oh, god,” Blaine choked out. His hands found the back of Kurt's head. He threaded his fingers through Kurt's thick hair and urged him to continue.

The slight pain of Blaine's fingers tugging his hair sent a wave of arousal over him. Kurt moaned around Blaine's shaft. He bobbed his head up and down as Blaine thrashed and whined underneath him. Kurt sucked and licked along Blaine's cock, enjoying the feeling and taste of him in his mouth. He had missed this far too much. Watching Blaine lost in the throes of ecstasy sent blood rushing through Kurt's veins. He rocked against the mattress, his cock desperate for friction. He cupped a hand around Blaine's balls and stroked them. A finger slipped below, circling around his puckered entrance.

A shiver ran through Blaine's body. His grip on Kurt's hair tightened. “Kurt, please…”

Kurt pulled his mouth of Blaine's cock, a long string of saliva connecting from his lips to the rosy red tip of Blaine. Kurt licked his lips and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He smirked. “Hold on. Need to get the stuff.”

Ignoring Blaine's whimpers, Kurt climbed out of bed and onto shaky legs. He needed to be in Blaine as much as Blaine needed him to be. Kurt reached for their clothing and pulled the lube from his pants pocket. He tossed it to the bed. He rummaged through the other pocket, searching for the condoms he remembered stashing away.

Or at least he thought he did.

Kurt picked up Blaine's pants and searched through them. And came up with nothing. A sense of panic began to settle over him as he rushed for his bag. “Shit… Shit… Shit,” he whispered as he found nothing.

“What's wrong?” Blaine asked from the bed.

“I can't find the condoms,” Kurt uttered in defeat. He dropped his bag back down on the chair. He straightened up and ran his hands over his legs. He thought over his options. They could do other things that didn’t require condoms but Kurt wanted more and Blaine did as well. He turned to face Blaine and shrugged. “I can go get some. I think I saw a store nearby…”

Blaine sighed and dropped his head back against the mattress. His hard cock bounced with the movement.

Kurt took Blaine's silence as agreement and reached for his shirt. He began to slip his arms through the sleeves with Blaine’s voice interrupted him.

“Or we could just…” He took a nervous breath.

Kurt turned and noticed the blush that had rose in Blaine’s cheeks. “Could just what?”

“Do...do we really…” Blaine floundered over his words.

Kurt dropped his shirt to the floor and stepped closer to the bed. “Blaine?”

Blaine lifted his gaze and met Kurt’s eyes. He took a deep breath and climbed to his knees and moved to the edge of the bed. He placed his hands on Kurt’s waist and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m clean,” he said. “I’ve never… _never_ without condoms…” He dropped his gaze to Kurt’s pale chest. He stroked Kurt’s skin. “I’ve been tested recently. I’m clean.”

“Oh.” Kurt’s cheeks grew hot. His cock twitched inside his pants, straining against the zipper. They had talked about it once. About not using condoms when they had sex but they never did it. It had never come up again after that time when they ran out of condoms after a long night of lovemaking. They hadn't had a night alone together in a long while and that night, the second Rachel left them alone, they took one another as many times as they could. Once they had ran out of condoms, they contemplated going again without them but fell asleep before they could. Kurt met Blaine’s gaze. “You mean…?”

Blaine nodded. “Please. I know it’s a big thing to ask but I’d never put you at risk.”

Kurt dropped his lips to Blaine’s in an attempt to reassure him. “I know,” he murmured. “I know you wouldn’t. And I wouldn’t put you at risk either. I’m clean, too.”

Blaine pulled Kurt in for another deep kiss. “Please…” He begged against Kurt’s lips. “I really want to feel you.”

His blood rushed through his ears and his cock twitched once more at Blaine’s pleading. He nodded. “God, yes,” he whispered before urging Blaine back down on the bed. Kurt unbuckled his pants and kicked them aside. Looking down at Blaine, Kurt stroked his long, thick cock a few times. The excitement of doing something new aroused him further.

Kurt climbed back onto the bed and hovered over Blaine. He lowered his hips against him again, their bare slick cocks brushing against one another, and kissed him. Their hands wandered over their bodies. Moans filled the air. Kurt reached between their bodies and gripped Blaine’s cock. He stroked him a few more times before trailing his fingers back towards his entrance. He teased him. He circled around Blaine’s hole, pushing against him but not fully entering him.

“Kurt,” Blaine whimpered. He tried to shift closer to Kurt’s hand. “No more teasing, please.”

“Okay, okay.” Kurt reached for the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He pressed his fingers against Blaine’s entrance once more, spreading the lube. He then pushed the first finger inside him.

Blaine moaned. He clung to Kurt. “Another,” he begged.

Kurt gave him what he wanted and slipped in another finger. He worked his fingers inside him, gently stretching him open. Blaine rocked against his hand, whimpering when Kurt stroked the perfect spot inside him.

When Blaine could take no more, he grabbed Kurt’s shoulders and flipped him over. He moved over his body and down to his hips. Kurt could only watch as he sunk he mouth down around him.

Kurt cried out. His cock slipped in and out of Blaine’s mouth. He reached for Blaine’s head and held him still as he rocked his hips up. Pleasure rushed over Kurt as Blaine let him move inside his mouth. Kurt’s eyes rolled back as he thrust, Blaine’s lips tight around him. He could cum from this. He had before. Many times. Blaine was more than willing to let him use his mouth and throat to cum. But Kurt wanted to feel him. Wanted to cum inside him. He pushed Blaine’s head away.

Blaine released him with a smirk. Kurt grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. “Ride me,” he said, his voice strong and steady. Kurt had always found the sight of Blaine moving above him sexy. The way he moved his hips not only felt amazing but also looked incredible as he used Kurt’s body for his pleasure.

“God, yes,” Blaine agreed. He shifted so he could settle at Kurt’s hips. He took hold of Kurt’s hard cock and lined him up with his hole. He took a deep breath before sinking down around him.

Kurt held his breath as his cock nudged inside his hot body, stretching him open. The head of his cock pushed past the ring of muscles until Blaine slid down easily, settling against his hips. Once Blaine had taken all of Kurt inside him, they stared at one another. They took deep breaths. It felt familiar yet so different at the same time without the thin barrier that prevented them from ever truly feeling one another. Kurt took a deep breath. They were more intimately connected than they ever had been. It had always just been an idea, a concept they didn't act on. For reasons Kurt couldn't remember now that his bare cock was buried inside Blaine's tight, hot hole. He never wanted another barrier keeping him from Blaine again. Kurt took hold of Blaine’s hips and brushed his thumbs over his skin.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt’s chest to brace himself and rocked forward. They both moaned as the pleasure surged between them. Kurt gripped Blaine’s hips to hold him steady as he rolled his hips. Then he lifted himself up the length of Kurt’s cock before dropping back down.

“Fuck,” Kurt grunted. He stroked Blaine's stomach, feeling his muscles contract under his fingers.

Blaine continued to move above Kurt, alternating between lifting up and down and rocking. Blaine grinned and met Kurt’s eyes. He ran his hands through his hair, loosening the curls from the gel. He stroked his chest down to his cock. He gripped himself and stroked as he rocked. “You feel so good, Kurt.”

“You’re so sexy,” Kurt moaned as he watched Blaine’s sensual movements.

With a smirk, Blaine took Kurt’s hand from his hip and lifted it to his lips. He kissed Kurt’s ring before he swirled his tongue around one of Kurt’s long fingers in his mouth mimicking the movements of his hips.

Sparks of arousal rushed through Kurt. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulled Blaine's head down for a kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck and leaned down, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt gripped his hips hard and moved him on his cock. With chests pressed together and Kurt’s cock buried deep inside Blaine, there was hardly any space between them.

They rocked together. Their movements were small, meant to prolong their pleasure. They kissed one another. Hands stroked the other’s hot slick skin as they lose themselves in one another. Kurt didn’t think he’d ever felt more content  than he did at that moment.

“I love you,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips.

“Me, too,” Kurt mumbled. “Love you so much, Blaine.”  He gripped Blaine’s waist. He flipped the two of them over.

A laugh bubbled out of Blaine’s mouth as he looked up at Kurt. He wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist, letting him settle between his legs, cock sliding deeper inside. He reached up and stroked Kurt’s face.

Kurt smiled down at him. He pulled his hips back before thrusting forward. His hips slammed against Blaine’s, his cock plunging deep inside.

Blaine moaned. He closed his eyes and grunted as Kurt thrust hard once more. He clenched his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

“You like that,” Kurt declared. He lowered his lips to Blaine’s neck and kissed him. He affirmed his words with another hard, deep thrust, pulling a gasp and a moan from Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. “You know I do.”

Kurt returned his laugh. He did. He knew Blaine’s body almost more than he did his own. He knew which strokes would send him propelling towards the edge. He knew how to touch him based on his mood, when he wanted slow and gentle or hard and rough. And he loved it all. He loved to give Blaine whatever he needed.

Kurt continued his hard, deep thrusts until Blaine began to mumble underneath him, head thrashing back and forth. He rocked inside him, chest to chest and stomach to stomach. Blaine’s cock was nestled between them, hard and slick. “God, this feels so good,” Kurt murmured.

Blaine nodded, unable to form words as Kurt gave him one more hard thrust. He tugged Kurt’s face down for a kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in to taste Blaine. His thrusts alternated from slow, rocking motions to hard and deep thrusts, surprising Blaine each time. Blaine reached between their bodies and took his cock in his hand. He stroked himself in time with Kurt’s hips. “So close,” he murmured.

Kurt hooked Blaine’s legs in the crooks of his elbows so he could lift them higher, allowing him to thrust deeper. Harder. He focused on pushing Blaine over the edge. The sounds of their moans filled the air as did the loud slap of skin on skin, the wet slick sound of his cock sliding in and out of Blaine’s body. Kurt thrust harder. Faster.

Blaine’s breaths grew more rapid, shortened. His hand flew over his cock. His hair clung to his forehead, slick with sweat. Kurt tilted his hips, changing the angle his cock brushed along Blaine’s spot. Blaine cried out with each thrust as he neared his climax.

Kurt’s cock pistoned inside him twice more before he came, Kurt’s name on his lips. His cock spurted between them, long sticky streams of cum coating his chest. Kurt pumped his hips, drawing out Blaine’s pleasure. He dropped his lips to Blaine’s and kissed him.

Blaine reached up and grabbed Kurt’s face, holding him close. “Cum, Kurt. Cum inside me. Wanna feel you,” Blaine murmured against his lips.

“Oh, god, yes,” Kurt moaned. He wanted to come inside him so badly. Wanted to fill Blaine and watch his face as he took it for the very first time.

Kurt began to fuck into Blaine, letting his needs set the pace. The familiar heat coiled in his belly. He quickened his thrusts, plunging deeper inside. He held Blaine’s gaze as he moved, amazed how he continued to take him. He had to be sensitive now. “You okay?” he asked.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah… keep going.” He tossed his head back with a grunt as Kurt gave a particularly hard thrust. “Fuck… Want it.”

Kurt grinned. His thrusts became erratic, spurred on by Blaine’s encouragement and desire to take him. He pounded inside him. The slapping of skin stung but he continued. The heat swelled up in his belly and his balls tightened. “Oh, god, Blaine. Gonna cum.”

He thrust a few more times, each a bit more harder than the last until he finally came with a cry. He slammed inside Blaine and held still, letting his cock spurt hot cum deep inside him.

“Oh, fuck, Kurt,” Blaine moaned. He gripped Kurt’s hips and held him close, wanting him to keep his cock buried within him.

Kurt closed his eyes tight, letting the sparks fly behind his lids as he continued to cum. He pumped his hips, milking the last drop of cum. He collapsed on top of Blaine, still inside him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him. “Oh, god, Kurt.  I love you so much.”

“Me, too. So much,” Kurt murmured against Blaine’s neck. His body shivered as he came down from his high. He pushed himself to his elbows and kissed Blaine. His pressed his tongue against Blaine’s lips before pushing inside and deepening the kiss.

Blaine pulled back with a smile. “That was amazing. Felt amazing.”

Kurt returned his smile. “Yeah.” He pressed his forehead against Blaine’s and sighed. He felt relaxed. Satiated in a way he never had before. He shifted a bit, his cock moving inside Blaine. They both hissed at the stimulation. Bracing against the mattress, Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine. He chuckled. “We’re not done tonight though.”

“Definitely not,” Blaine agreed. He shifted underneath Kurt. “Fuck, I can feel your cum inside me. God, that was hot.”

Kurt lifted his eyebrows at Blaine’s comment. It was messy, far messier than when they used condoms. But Blaine was right. It was hot. He had felt more than he expected to. Being connected to Blaine fully in that way  to be was one of the most intimate things they had shared together. Kurt didn’t think he could ever stop now. “It was,” he agreed. He smiled down at Blaine. “Maybe for round two, we can switch.”

Blaine laughed. “I'd like that.” He sobered and reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek. “In all seriousness though, thank you. I don't think I've ever felt...closer to you.”

Kurt dropped his head against Blaine's chest. “Me neither.” He brought Blaine's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his ring. He nuzzled close to Blaine. He didn’t think today could be more surprising and perfect. It wasn’t what they planned but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He was going to spend the rest of his life making sure Blaine knew how much he was loved.


End file.
